O Primeiro Chocolate
by MariKiryuu
Summary: Kain e Ruka passaram um dia em claro, mas não era um dia comum. O que será que estavam fazendo?


**Considerações: **Vampire Knight não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados à Matsuri Hino, à revista LaLa e à Panini, ou seja, estou violando a lei \o/

_Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevi e espero que gostem. Foi feita para um concurso de fics com o tema de Valentine's Day XD_

______________________________________________________________________

Era por volta de meio dia e o sol estava alto no céu. A Turma do Dia estava em seu horário de almoço, a euforia e o murmurinho das garotas eram palpáveis e preenchiam o lugar. Claro, afinal hoje era um dia especial...

Enquanto isso, no Dormitório da Lua, todos os alunos da Turma da Noite dormiam para estarem dispostos na noite que estava por vir. Ou pelo menos quase todos.

- Ruka, o que você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? – Kain perguntou ao entrar na cozinha. – Você deveria estar dormindo...

- Olha só quem fala. – Interrompeu a loira, enquanto seu rosto assumia um tom visivelmente corado. – O que _você_ está fazendo acordado numa hora dessas?

- Só vim pegar umas pastilhas de sangue. Agora é sua vez, me responda. – Kain respondeu enquanto se espreguiçava. – Não me diga que está fazendo chocolates... Oh, céus! Você está! – Kain afirmou ao ver que Ruka corava ainda mais.

Ruka ficou sem reação ao perceber que Kain olhava para a sujeira que ela havia feito. Vasilhas, colheres e chocolates estavam espalhados pela antes impecável cozinha do dormitório.

- Você nunca aprende... – Kain se lembrou de quando a ajudava a fazer chocolates para Kaname. De alguma forma, ele sentiu um aperto no peito ao se recordar disso.

Ruka levantou o queixo e cruzou os braços, assumindo sua expressão esnobe de sempre. Ao ver que aquilo não daria em nada, Kain pegou suas pastilhas e um copo com água, fazendo menção de deixar o ambiente, mas Ruka, se é que era possível, ficando ainda mais vermelha, pediu em um sussurro:

- Você me ajuda a fazer? – Seu tom era de alguém que suplicava, mas que ao mesmo tempo estava sem graça por fazer um pedido desses.

- Tudo bem... – Quando é que ele aprenderia a dizer não à Ruka? Talvez nunca, ele pensou.

Ruka pegou uma tigela com chocolate e começou a mexer de forma rápida e desengonçada, fazendo Kain balançar a cabeça e se aproximar:

- É assim que se faz para derreter o chocolate. – Kain pegou em suas pequenas mãos, fazendo-as mexer o chocolate mais devagar. Agora era ele quem estava corado. – Parece que o Valentine's Day esse ano será sob chuva. – Ele disse ao ver uma nuvem cobrir o sol.

- Não diga isso! Imagine todas aquelas humanas querendo colocar suas mãos molhadas em Kaname-sama! E espero que o Hanabusa não queira me usar como escudo de novo.

- Mas ele só fez isso uma vez, você bateu nele com tanta força que o pobrezinho nem consegue mais te olhar no Valentine's Day. – Kain disse escondendo um sorriso.

Ruka levantou o queixo, mas não agüentou manter a pose e sorriu para Kain.

- É verdade, e eu me orgulho disso. – Os dois ainda estavam com as mãos unidas.

- Você tem chocolate em suas bochechas. – Kain se aproximou de Ruka e a beijou onde havia o chocolate. – E além do mais, Aidou já tem um novo alvo para ser seu escudo. – Kain falou tentando disfarçar. – A monitora Cross. – Aquilo foi um grave erro, ele percebeu. Ao dizer o nome de Yuuki, Ruka se enrijeceu, afinal, ela era a queridinha de Kaname.

- Bem, você já sabe como faz pra mexer o chocolate... Agora é só colocar na forma e esperar endurecer. Eu tenho que ir dormir, a noite hoje vai ser longa. – Kain se separou de Ruka, afinal, ele não suportaria ficar ali sentindo seu cheiro enquanto a ajudava a fazer chocolate para Kaname. – Ruka, me desculpe. Eu sei que você não gosta da Yuuki Cross. E boa sorte, eu tenho certeza de que Kaname irá adorar seu chocolate.

Dizendo isso, Kain se retirou, deixando uma pensativa Ruka sozinha.

- Obrigada. – Ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto colocava sua mão na bochecha que Kain beijara e corava.

De noite não caiu a chuva que Kain previra, mas a atmosfera estava pesada com a ansiedade das garotas que se agrupavam em frente ao portão do Dormitório da Lua. Um monitor de péssimo humor e uma nervosa monitora tentavam colocar ordem no lugar, mas o alvoroço era tamanho que as garotas não sabiam em que fila ficar para entregarem seus chocolates. Afinal, elas queriam entregar para todos os alunos da Night Class, principalmente Idol-sempai e Kaname-sempai.

Ao abrirem o portão, a multidão se agitou e os gritos foram gerais. As garotas berravam "Idol-sempai! Idol-sempai!" e outras tantas gritavam por Kaname.

- Ué, onde está o Wild-sempai? – Uma garota comentou, atraindo a atenção de Ruka, que passava ao lado dela. Ruka olhou ao redor e de fato Kain não estava lá, fazendo-a ficar curiosa e ir atrás dele.

Kain estava sentado perto da fonte, contemplando a lua, quando foi interrompido.

- Por que você não foi receber seus chocolates? As garotas ficaram decepcionadas com sua ausência. – Ruka disse ao se sentar do lado de Kain.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo para aquelas humanas...Você entregou seu chocolate para Kaname-sama?

- Não, toma. – Ruka entregou para Kain o embrulho com chocolate.

- Eu não quero o chocolate que você não teve coragem de dar para o seu amado! – Kain devolveu o embrulho para Ruka. Esta assumiu sua pose esnobe.

- Pegue logo antes que eu mude de idéia. Eu não estava fazendo chocolate para o Kaname-sama, você que tirou conclusões precipitadas! Além do mais, esse nem é aquele que você me ajudou a fazer, eu consegui fazer um sozinha depois que você saiu. Sinta-se honrado. – Ruka corou. – Você poderia ao menos experimentar?

Kain também corou e abriu o pacote, levando um pedaço do chocolate à boca. Não estava de todo ruim.

- Por que você fez isso? – Ele não resistiu e perguntou.

- É como forma de agradecimento por você sempre estar ao meu lado e me ajudar quando eu preciso. E...sua bochecha está suja de chocolate. – Ruka o beijou, repetindo o gesto que ele fizera de tarde. – Boa Noite.

Ela saiu e pensou que tinha feito a coisa certa. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma naquele dia, pois havia conseguido fazer o seu _primeiro chocolate_ sozinha. Um chocolate que ela deu para _ele_.

Kain também estava feliz naquele dia. Aquele não era o primeiro chocolate que ganhava, mas era o _primeiro chocolate_ que ele ganhava _dela_.


End file.
